


Under Your Spell

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Character Development, Community: fandom_stocking, F/F, Falling In Love, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Willow/Tara Fanmix</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Your Spell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tygermama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tygermama/gifts).



> This is a Fandom Stocking gift for Tygermama.

  


**Under Your Spell**  
A Willow/Tara Fanmix

oOoOo

 **Tara in "Hush"**  
Can't Take My Eyes Off You … Frankie Valli

  
_You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you.  
You'd be like Heaven to touch.  
I wanna hold you so much.  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive.  
You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you.  
_   


oOo

 **Willow in "A New Man"**  
Can't Help Falling in Love With You … UB40

  
_Shall I stay  
Would it be a sin?  
That I can't help falling in love with you_   


  
_As a river flows gently to the sea  
Darling So it goes  
Some things were meant to be_   


oOo

 **Tara in "The I in Team"**  
Till You Love Me … Reba McEntire

  
_The sunlight, the moonlight  
Are beyond my control  
And there are stars in the heavens  
That I'll never hold  
But if dreams give you power  
Then I'm strong enough to offer my heart  
And never give up till you love me  
Till you love me_   


oOo

 **Willow in "Who Are You"**  
Eclipsed … Evan's Blue

  
_When our lips meet, will you know me then?  
And will you want to know it?  
It feels like I've known you for so long.  
When our lips meet, will you want me then?  
and will you ever know it?  
It seems like you've known me for so long._   


  
_I love your analogies.  
We're both crazy in our own little ways  
We talk about the future and our past lives.  
I know I loved you then.  
I know I'd love you now.  
I know I'll love you then.  
I know I love you now._   


oOo

 **Tara in "The Yoko Factor"**  
Kissing You … Des'ree

  
_Pride can stand a thousand trials  
The strong will never fall  
But watching stars without you  
My soul cries_   


  
_Heaving heart is full of pain  
Oh, oh, the aching  
Cause I'm kissing you, oh  
I am kissing you, oh_   


oOo

  


**Willow in "Real Me"**  
If I'm Not in Love … Faith Hill

  
_If I'm not in love with you  
What is this I'm going through, tonight  
And if this heart is lying then  
What should I believe in  
Why do I go crazy?  
Every time I think about you baby  
Why else do I want you like I do?  
If I'm not in love with you?_   


  
_And if I don't need your touch  
Why do I miss you so much, tonight  
If it's just infatuation  
Why is my heart aching  
To hold you forever  
Give a part of me I thought I'd never  
Give again to someone I could lose  
If I'm not in love with you  
_   


oOo

  


**Tara in "Family"**  
The Way You Love Me … Faith Hill

  
_Ooh, I love the way you  
Love the way you love me  
There's nowhere else I'd rather be  
Ooh, to feel the way I feel with your arms around me  
I only wish that you could see the way you love me  
The way you love me_   


  
_You're the million reasons why  
There's love reflecting in my eyes_   


oOo

  


**Willow in "Checkpoint"**  
A Love That Will Never Grow Old … Emmylou Harris

  
_Go to sleep, may your sweet dreams come true  
Just lay back in my arms for one more night  
I've this crazy old notion that calls me sometimes  
Saying this one's the love of our lives.  
Cause I know a love that will never grow old  
And I know a love that will never grow old._   


  
_Lean on me, let our hearts beat in time,  
Feel strength from the hands that have held you so long.  
Who cares where we go on this rutted old road  
In a world that may say that we're wrong.  
Cause I know a love that will never grow old  
And I know a love that will never grow old._   
  


  


oOo

  


**Tara in "Tough Love"**  
Deliver Me … Sarah Brightman

  
_Deliver me, out of my sadness  
Deliver me, from all of the madness  
Deliver me, courage to guide me  
Deliver me, strength from inside me_   


  
_All of my life I've been in hiding  
Wishing there was someone just like you  
Now that you're here, now that I've found you  
I know that you're the one to pull me through_   


oOo

  


**Willow and Tara after "The Gift"**  
If Tomorrow Never Comes … Garth Brooks

  
_If tomorrow never comes  
Will she know how much I loved her  
Did I try in every way to show her every day  
That she's my only one  
if my time on earth were through  
And she must face this world without me  
Is the love I gave her in the past  
Gonna be enough to last  
If tomorrow never comes _   


oOo

  


**Willow in "Smashed"**  
I'd Rather Be in Love … Michelle Branch

  
_'Cause when there's you, I feel whole  
And there's no better feeling in the world  
But without you I'm alone  
And I'd rather be in love with you_   


oOo

  


**Tara in "Older and Far Away"**  
She Will Be Loved … Maroon 5

  
_Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore_   


  
_It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along, yeah  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want_   


oOo

  


**Willow in "Entropy"**  
Stop and Say You Love Me … Evan's Blue

  
_I found a loop hole for us now  
It's called redemption of my history  
Do you think you could look past my fears  
Tell me now my love  
Because I will lose it in your eyes, I see firelight in your eyes  
I know that things will be better when you are by my side  
By my side..._   


  
_Stop and say you love me, always, I'll say the same to you  
Stop and say you love me, always, I'll say the same to you_   


oOo

  


**Tara in "Seeing Red"**  
Return to Innocence … Enigma

  
_Don't be afraid to be weak  
Don't be too proud to be strong  
Just look into your heart my friend  
That will be the return to yourself  
The return to innocence  
If you want, then start to laugh  
If you must, then start to cry  
Be yourself don't hide  
Just believe in destiny _   


oOo

  


**Willow in "Help"**  
Didn't We Love … Tamara Walker

  
_Didn't we set the nights on fire  
Did ever a flame burn any higher  
Wasn't it so sweet? Wasn't it?  
Didn't we love_   


  
_It's okay, sometimes I just get this way  
I can't forget you anyway, I wouldn't even try  
I'd rather fall than never to have flown at all  
It was heaven after all, if only for a time_   


oOo

  


**Willow in "The Killer in Me"**  
My Lover's Box … Garbage

  
_My lover's charms  
Are in a box  
Beneath my bed  
And piece by piece  
I'll cherish them  
Until the end _   


  
_Send me an angel to love  
I need to feel a little piece of heaven  
Send me an angel to love  
I'm afraid I'll never get to heaven_   


oOoOo

  



End file.
